These Dreams are Made of this
by LadyLunarPhoenix
Summary: Events that took place during Sora's search for Riku. As the days begin to run together Sora's becoming more and more fearful that he'll never see his best friend again.


These Dreams are made of this

A Kingdom Hearts Fan fic

Written By: Lady Lunar Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of worth.

A/N: These snippets I'll add on to them if you want. And once I reach the end of the 'game' so to speak if there's still requests for it I'll do a type of Reverse/Rebirth with Riku's POV. The one's I'm doing now starts after HalloweenTown Riku's would start from just before the start of the game.

It's raining; a steady beat of water falls on my head as I walk, giving everything I look at a weird reflective light. There's no one here; I know this town; and it's dead with no living people around; yet the lights are always on, neon lights glowing brightly, giving the rainy night a sheen of color. It doesn't always rain though, but it's always overcast with a moon in the shape of a heart off in the distance. I walk alone, my boots keeping my feet dry from the vast puddles of water while yellow orbs of light begin to spot along the ground in pairs that begin rising up. Only by seeing the yellow-orbed eyes of the Heartless can I even begin to guess how many there are, my vision obscured by the steady rain. My fingers curl around my keyblades as they appear and I stop walking; I can feel them all around me, their hunger for their body as I hunger for something. Neo Shadows, a new breed of Heartless, stronger and faster then the smaller, weaker, original heartless, they look at me, hungering for my body. Yet what about me? What do I hunger for? I feel it in the depths of my being as I cut down the first to lunge for me with a swing of my keyblade. Even as the Heartless seek out their lost bodies, I too seek out something.

He said that if I came with him I would find what I sought, what I needed to find. But I am no closer to finding Riku even as I kill heartless after heartless, my weapons slicing through them with ease. I look up as a few take to the air and I jump up to meet them; no Donald or Goofy is here to back me up, but it's thrilling all the same. Is this how Riku feels when he fights? Knowing that he's better then everything standing in his way? I flip myself over in mid air even as I toss out my keyblade, letting it cut through the airborne Heartless like a saw. I land, flipping twice to bring myself to front of the building that has been standing in this spot long before I ever came here. I feel something deep down, something that whispers Riku's name to me, causing me to look up as the ground is now a swarm of heartless, far too many even for me to fight alone. They're crawling out of any dark nook they can find, even above me on the edge just above my head, but further up…

Riku's standing on the rooftop in the black coat of an Organization member, though his hood is off and he's wearing a blindfold; but all that matters to me is that I see him. He's alive and out of Kingdom Hearts! I jump up using the tips of Oblivion and Oathkeeper to create just enough grooves in the building to help me run. I develop enough momentum that I can use the keyblades and begin fighting the Heartless that are lunging down at me from above as Riku walks closer to the edge of the building. I can see the few eyes of Heartless, seeing Riku empty handed there; and I toss my keyblade up to him, destroying what's in my way - I know Riku can hold a Keyblade. He doesn't let me down either; he leaps off the building, catching the blade; was he smirking as he fell past me!

Oh, the nerve of him! I've been running all over the place looking for him, and he's just going to smirk at me! I think not! I've called another blade to aid me while he fights with Oblivion, destroying the ones on the ground. There's not enough room on the roof for a good fight though, so I leap off to join Riku on the ground, fighting the ones below us. I'm not as bad a fighter as I was when we were on Destiny Island! I'm going to beat him around for a bit; that'll teach him for hiding from me! I want to go home, and I'm not leaving for Destiny Island without him, but he's going to get a thrashing for putting me through all this worry. Yet as we fight, it's the most thrilling battle I've been in ever. It's how we always dreamed up our adventures, surrounded by enemies, just the two of us, back-to-back, fighting for our lives. But the Heartless can't stand against the keyblades; so I know that we're going to be just like in our dreamed up adventures. Standing in victory over our beaten enemies. Is this how it's going to be? Santa said to give his regards to Riku; so is this how I'm going to find him? Is this some message of the future?

The last Neo Shadow falls against Riku's own strength and suddenly we both jump away from each other. I can't help but feel wary of how Riku has grown in his skill with a blade. Even blindfolded, he fights on a level I could say equals my own; yet one has to wonder what would happen if he took that blindfold off. He doesn't smirk now; there's nothing but a type of seriousness I haven't seen on his face since Captain Hook's ship back in NeverLand. When he fought to restore Kairi's heart, deceived by Maleficent. But we're friends; why would he look at me like that?

Riku?

He comes at me, as hard and fast as he's ever been, leaving me with no mercy as his attacks rain down on me. Yet what was worse? The blows I'm taking, the burning of his Dark Fire attacks he unleashes, or the fact that I'm fighting back with the same amount of force? I don't understand even as I see his patterns, recognizing his gestures that heralded his Dark Fire attack. I block the trio of fireballs, side step the ground energy attacks that have already confused me several times, giving him openings to beat me near senseless.

Riku, why?

The Heartless have reconverged on us, giving me a breather as Riku turns to deal with them. Riku, why? Why are we fighting like this? Riku, you're my best friend! You're like the brother I never had! I've wanted so badly to be like you; so why are we fighting again? Blue flames leap up around us, bathing us in light that drives back the Heartless. I can't tell the shape it seems I'm in an odd shaped circle, and he's at the end of a type of small corridor of flames. His back is to me as he works his dark spells, and I start running towards him. My heart fills with horror as I feel my muscles, tense preparing to attack yet again, though this would be a back stabbing attack. My bangs are plastered to my face, but for the first time I try to take stock of what is going on around me. My bangs aren't this light even when lit by blue flames, no. Something is wrong!

Riku turns to face me, but he's tired, I can tell. He lifts up Oblivion, blocking the first attack, but I knock him into the air…

Light have mercy…

I give him no time; I lash out at him over and over again, move after move I slam my keyblades into his body, keeping him in the air without a chance to land or gather himself. I keep him above me so he can't fall; like juggling that ball in Twilight town, yet I'm in the air far longer then normal. I'm hovering, I'm hovering in the air, but I can't hover! I hear screaming mixing with the rain; oh Light, Riku's reached his limit; he can't take anymore. Riku struggles to get me off him, to force me to back off so he can at least land. I'm not giving him that though; I tear my blade into his body one last time before I hook Oathkeeper under one of his arms and fling him into the ground with all my strength. He bounces and just lies there, crumpled and beaten, as the rain finally stops while I lower myself to the ground. I reach up, pulling off the hood I finally realize I've been wearing this whole time, when something catches my eye. As unclear as anything seen by the corner of the eye, I see a honey blond colored guy standing there. That isn't me! That's not my reflection! Light… What is this!

"Why! Why do you have the Keyblade?"

Riku's finally spoken; I turn my attention from my horrified revelation to him; he's on his back, barely holding himself up by his elbows. He would know; if this were me then he would know why I can use a keyblade.

"Shut up."

I feel my arm lift up my keyblade. No, this stranger lifted up his keyblade. He drives it down in a slash with all the intent in the world to kill; Riku barely can lift up Oblivion to try and block it, but…

He's too weak to block now; Oathkeeper cuts into Riku's body and his dying scream becomes my own.

"RIKU!" I wake up screaming, unsure if I want to keep screaming or cry hysterically as I try to shut out those images. Santa said that Riku was ok! He had to have meant that! Oh Light, Riku, where are you!

"Sora!" Donald is running up to me, startled out of his sleep, with Goofy hot on his heels.

I can't stop shaking as I sit there, rocking back and forth as I try to calm myself down, but whom am I kidding? I just killed Riku in my dreams. I want to cry and scream at the same time; I can't breathe, my throat closed up as I'm trying to get air into me so I can get my grief out. Goofy's arms are wrapped around me, holding my arms down while Donald wipes my face with a cold washrag; who knows where he got it from. I feel so numb; a part of me wants to take the keyblade and leave it in the Cave of Wonders, never to be seen again.

Riku? Is that why I can't find you?

"Sora?" Donald calls my name out again, and I finally look at him.

"Was it a bad dream, Sora?" Goofy asks gently; all I can see of him is his black nose, bobbing in my line of sight.

"I… I killed Riku." I want to cut my tongue out for saying that, just as I want to tear out my eyes for seeing that.

"Wha?" Goofy sounds stunned at that statement, but I don't care to look at them. I shut my eyes and lean against him, so weak now a kitten could beat me in a fight.

"But Sora… We haven't seen Riku; that's what we're doing remember? Looking for His Majesty and Riku?" Donald's voice is soft as he speaks as he washes my face again with the cloth and rests his free hand on my arm. I can still recall how much it hurt me a year ago when Riku and I would fight. The pain of having the one person I look up to turn against me, fighting to bring about the end of the worlds. In hindsight I can see why he did it; I can even see where I was to blame in all of that. Back in Transverse town when he appeared, I should have held on to him, told him how much I missed him. I should have told Donald and Goofy that if Riku didn't come with us I wouldn't go either. But I didn't; I was so foolish; all I cared about was showing Riku that I could be strong like him too; so I imitated him, acted as cocky. Look at where it's gotten me; now my best friend is gone…

"Why don't you tell us what you dreamed?" Goofy offers after what seems like an eternity of endless sobbing.

"Yeah, after all, remember Santa Claus told you to give Riku his regards; he wouldn't be the real Santa Claus if he told a lie," Donald adds with a nod.

So I tell them; I tell them every move, every attack, the Heartless and building; I tell them how that person killed Riku.

"Another keyblade bearer?" Goofy asks, looking confused.

"Aw, Sora, don't believe that dream; you, Riku, and His Majesty are the only ones who can use a Keyblade. You just are scared because we haven't found any trace of Riku yet. But we will; Santa said so," Donald tells me gently.

"Yeah, cuz you're connected to him; we just gotta follow the line back to him, that's all," Goofy adds.

These two are really wonderful guys; I woke them out of a sound sleep; and yet here they are without a complaint, listening to me whine like a scared little kid. Yet these battles put them through so much; it's not fair to make them stay up because of me. So I slap on a tired, silly smile that feels so fake to me and tell them to go back to bed. It takes a bit of work on my part, but I finally convince them that I'll be ok; so they go back to bed.

Leaving me to lie in my sweat soaked bed, staring at the ceiling in the Gummi ship, just thinking to myself.

'I hate you. If you actually are real and you actually did kill Riku then I swear I'll hate you for the rest of my life.'

I suddenly feel remorseful for my thoughts; hate is a terrible thing to carry; but for right now. I don't care; all that I care about is blocking the vision of Riku's death from my mind.


End file.
